


Bernadette

by BL_Arata



Category: Death Note
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Slash, Smut, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_Arata/pseuds/BL_Arata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just smut (sex scene but not too graphic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bernadette

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a draft for the (future) chapter 14 of my "Kindred of Irony" story.  
> Depending on how it is received, it will either be kept the way it is for KOI, or be rewritten.  
> So please tell me your thoughts.  
> English is NOT my native language, therefore if you find any grammatical errors or faulty sentences in general, please inform me.  
> Thank you!
> 
> // Arata
> 
>  
> 
> Sidenote: Accidentally deleted this one-shot, and so had to upload it once more. *blushing*

Light slowly removed the detective's white sweater, absentmindedly admiring L's bare chest.  
Gently he let his fingers caress the exposed skin.

Light moved his hand from the detective's chest, gracing L's stomach in the process, to rest on the belt of the detective's pants.  
The body under him shivered. Light met L's gaze, silently asking for permission to go one step further.  
L's facial expression looked slightly panicked, but with a smile gracing the corner of his mouth, L gently nodded in affirmative.  
Encouraged, Light unzipped the belt and gently tugged at the pants, pulling them down to L's kneecaps.

He then swiftly, but not less gently, removed the white boxers. Arousal hit him in an increased level as he glanced at L's exposed length.  
"Which do you prefer I use, my hands or mouth?" L's pale cheeks adopted a faint shade of pink, and he softly murmured, "Your mouth."  
Light hummed in admission and bent down, letting L's manhood into his mouth.  
Inexperienced, but still eager to explore, Light kept working on the hardened member, until he suddenly tasted a salty flavor.  
Light let it out of his mouth, and then he raised into a sitting position.  
He grabbed the pillow that laid on the floor next to them, and tugged it gently under L's back for support and comfort.  
Light raised his gaze and met the eyes of L, burning with tension, relief and desire.  
L's hair laid in cascades on the floor. Light ran his hand through those soft black locks.  
A sweatdrop run down Light's face, slowly dripping off his chin.  
"Are you sure about this, Ryuuzaki," he panted. L stared up at him, with those beautiful wide eyes of his. 

No hesitation was shown in those dark pools. Only silent determination.  
"I've never been more sure about anything before," he told Light huskily.  
Light nodded, cupped L's cheek and stared into the detective's eyes. He then brought two fingers close to L's mouth. "Suck," he said.  
L opened his mouth without a question, and let the fingers brush against his tongue, coating them with saliva.  
When he deemed the fingers wet enough, Light then held the hand in mid-air for a few seconds, letting the saliva run down his fingers and then lowered his hand while holding one of L's legs with his other hand for easier access.  
Gently, he pushed one finger in. L's body shook slightly, in response of the intruding finger.  
Light caressed L's thigh, planting small kisses on L's neckline. "It's okay, honey. It will be over soon, just endure for a little bit, ok?"  
L shut his eyes closed, swallowed hard and then opened his eyes again. "Don't stop," was all he told Light.  
Light chuckled. 'So stubborn, but cute all the same.'  
"I'm going to start moving, so please brace yourself", he told L and then let the finger inside carefully run up and down in slow motion.  
A second finger soon followed the first one.  
Once a third finger had been added, Light figured L had opened enough for "closure".  
He gently pulled out his fingers and then let his aching member grace the outlines of L's entrance.  
'Too late for regrets,' Light thought and braced himself.

With the faint light of the pale crescent shining upon them through the glass of the window, the human and shinigami/human hybrid became one.


End file.
